gages_famous_creepypastafandomcom-20200214-history
The Truth about Suicidemouse.avi
Un Souris Andalou (also known as Suicidemouse.avi) is a 1931 Mickey Mouse animated short film directed by Walt Disney, unseen for many years until 2009. It is a lost episode Creepypasta and widely seen as the forefather of the entire lost episode genre. There is also a video that is based off of the Creepypasta. Backstory Un Souris Andalou was a cartoon from Walt Disney's surrealist period, inspired by Salvador Dalí's Un Chien Andalou. Disney had been suffering a nervous breakdown from selling Oswald the Lucky Rabbit, and his mental condition rubbed off on this cartoon. After prompting riots during its New York premiere, the film was quickly withdrawn from distribution, and all extant prints and negatives were thought to have been destroyed by the mid-1940s. The Pasta So do any of you remember those Mickey Mouse cartoons from the 1930s? The ones that were just put out on DVD a few years ago? Well, I hear there is one that was unreleased to even the most avid classic Disney fans. According to sources, it's nothing special. It's just a continuous loop (like the ones in The Flintstones) of Mickey walking past six buildings that goes on for two or three minutes before fading out. Unlike the cutesy tunes put in most Mickey Mouse cartoons, though, the song in this cartoon was not a song at all, just a constant banging on a piano for a minute and a half before going to white noise for the remainder of the film. It wasn't the jolly old Mickey we've come to love, either. Mickey wasn't dancing, not even smiling; just kind of walking as if you or I were walking, with a normal facial expression, but for some reason with his head tilted side-to-side as he kept this dismal look. Up until a year or two ago, everyone believed that after that, it cut to black and that was it. When Leonard Maltin was reviewing the cartoon to be put in the complete series, he decided it was too junk to be on the DVD, but wanted to have a digital copy due to the fact that it was a creation of Walt. When he had a digitized version up on his computer to look at the file, he noticed something. The cartoon was actually nine minutes and four seconds long. This is what my source e-mailed to me, in full (he is a personal assistant of one of the higher executives at Disney, and an acquaintance of Mr. Maltin himself): :"After it cut to black, it stayed like that until the 6th minute, before going back into Mickey walking. The sound was different this time. It was a murmur. It wasn't a language, but more like a gurgled cry. As the noise got more indistinguishable and loud over the next minute, the picture began to get weird. The sidewalk started to go in directions that seemed impossible based on the physics of Mickey's walking. And the dismal face of the mouse was slowly curling into a smirk. :"On the 7th minute, the murmur turned into a bloodcurdling scream (the kind of scream painful to hear) and the picture was getting more obscure. Colors were happening that shouldn't have been possible at the time. Mickey's face began to fall apart. His eyes rolled on the bottom of his chin like two marbles in a fishbowl, and his curled smile was pointing upward on the left side of his face. The buildings became rubble floating in midair and the sidewalk was still impossibly navigating in warped directions, a few seeming inconceivable with what we, as humans, know about direction. :"Mr. Maltin got disturbed and left the room, sending an employee to finish the video and take notes of everything happening up until the last second, and afterwards immediately store the disc of the cartoon in the vault. This distorted screaming lasted until 8 minutes and a few seconds in, and then it abruptly cut to the Mickey Mouse face seen at the end of every Mickey Mouse cartoon with what sounded like a broken music box playing in the background. This happened for about thirty seconds, and whatever was in that remaining thirty seconds I haven't been able to get a sliver of information about. :From a security guard working under me who was making rounds outside of that room, I was told that after the last frame, the employee stumbled out of the room with pale skin saying "Real suffering is not known" seven times before speedily taking the guard's pistol and offing himself on the spot. The thing I could get out of Leonard Maltin was that the last frame before those last 30 seconds was a piece of Russian text that roughly said "The sights of Hell bring its viewers back in." :As far as I know, no one else has seen it, but there have been dozens of attempts at getting the file on RapidShare by employees inside the studios, all of whom have been promptly terminated of their jobs. Whether it got online or not is up for debate, but if rumors serve me right, it's online somewhere under the name "Suicidemouse.avi." If you ever find a copy of the film, I want you to never view it, and to contact me by phone immediately, regardless of the time. When a Disney death is covered up as well as this, it has to mean something huge. :Get back at me, :TR" I've yet to find a copy of this, but it is out there. I know it. Videos YouTube user jojacob666 (who also created videos of The Grifter and Candle Cove) created a video adaptation of Suicide Mouse to go along with the Pasta. The video loosely follows the plot of the Pasta, but doesn't sync up with it in some aspects. On October 27, 2009, user dakabt uploaded the video to YouTube, claiming it was "as close to the real one as it gets." On November 25, 2009, YouTuber Nec1 uploaded a duplicate of the video, titled Suicide Mouse: Unseen Freaky Footage. It should be noted that in the original Pasta, the security guard said "i can not see what has been unseen" [Sic] before shooting himself, but in the video's description, he instead says "Real suffering is not known." On December 8, 2009, a duplicate of the video was uploaded by YouTuber suicidemouseavi and is the most popular copy with 2,229,634 views as of May 2014. The Russian text and the guy at the end of the video have been removed, possibly so the viewer won't commit suicide. The video begins with a continuous loop of Mickey Mouse walking past a group of buildings over and over again. His head is tilted to the side, and he keeps a dismal look on his face. The eerie banging of keys on a piano can be heard before the sound turns into white noise. The loop of Mickey walking goes on for about two minutes before fading to black. The video remains black until about the 6:00 mark, before going back into Mickey walking. The sound is different this time; it is a murmur. It isn't a language, but more like a gurgled cry. As the noise gets more indistinguishable and louder over the next minute, the picture begins to get weird. The dismal face of the mouse slowly curls into a smirk. On the 6:27 mark, the murmur turns into a bloodcurdling scream (the kind of scream which is painful to hear) and the picture gets more obscure. The video then goes into a close-up of Mickey's face, with a broken music box playing in the background. It then cuts to a piece of Russian text which roughly translates into English as "The sights of Hell bring its viewers back in," superimposed over a black background. The video goes to black for a few seconds, then changes to an alternate film where a silhouetted figure enters a dark room from a lighted doorway. The figure then begins to close the door, and the video ends. On January 17, 2010, the Garry’s Mod machinima artist kitty0706 uploaded a video titled The Gmod Suicide Mouse Survival Guide, which featured tips on how to make the Suicide Mouse video funnier and less scary.